To Love or To Lose
by Severussnapeismybff
Summary: Harry landed a punch on his opponent's face causing the man to bend over and clutch at the mask. Harry grappled at the man's robes, pulling him up to toss another punch. He stopped his punch midair, however, as the mask fell completely off of the other man's face. In front of him stood his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.


Harry Potter sat alone in a muggle pub nursing a draft beer.

"Maybe you better slow down, mate?" The bartender said while wiping the glass in his hand.

Harry stared at him, and took the last gulp. "Another, thanks."

"You've had eight already." The bartender sighed but served him another.

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose, looked at his watch, and sighed. "I was supposed to meet my boyfriend here, you know." The bartender nodded his head, absently listening. "This is the third time this week he's flaked." Harry let out a sarcastic laugh. "I always knew he was an arse."

"Sounds like one." The bartender said, serving the couple beside Harry.

"I went to school with him, you know. He always hated me. He thought I was stuck up. _Me_. Can you believe that? The Great Harry Potter, stuck up? I grew up in a fucking broom cupboard!"

The bartender raised his eyebrow. "A broom cupboard?"

"My Aunt and Uncle despised me. They thought I was a freak. Wonder how they'd react if they knew how famous I was?"

"Alright, I'm calling a taxi. I think you've had one too many."

"I've only had," Harry stopped and squinted his eyes. "Where'd my draft go?"

"You're pissed. The cabbie will come in and get you when he's here."

"I don't want to go home yet. He might show up!"

"You've been here for four hours, your date's not going to show up. Have some water." The bartender placed a glass of water and a bowl of peanuts in front of Harry.

"Firewhisky is stronger than this stuff. I'd have been pissed hours ago if I had some of that."

"Yep." The bartender turned and served the other patrons, rolling his eyes.

…

"Alrigh'?" the cabbie asked after Harry had been helped into the Taxi.

"Good as I'll ever be. I'm not even drunk." He said, trying to fasten his seatbelt into the wrong buckle.

"Sure ya ain't. Where're ya headed?"

"Number 12 Grimmauld place."

The cabbie stopped in front of Number 11 Grimmauld place. "Ain't no number 12."

"'Sokay, I'll just gerroff here. Thanks." Harry pulled out a wad of money, and handed it to the cabbie. "Keep the change. Thanks." Harry stumbled out, and stood in front of Number 11 and Number 13.

The cabbie counted the money in his hand, and stared. The drunkard had given him nearly 250 pounds, which was about 200 dollars more than the fare. He examined the money, and it was all real. Except for one piece. It was heavy, and had a dragon engraved on it. "The hell? Galleon?" He looked up to call out to the man, but he had disappeared.

…

The next morning found Harry on the floor in the loo, his face pressed against the porcelain.

Downstairs, a door slammed, waking up the portrait of Walburga Black.

Harry groaned and stood up. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and walked down the stairs to get some coffee.

"Harry, good morning." Draco Malfoy said, staring at his boyfriend. "You look like the Hogwarts Express ran you over. How much did you have to drink last night?" Draco walked in to the living room, and saw two empty bottles of firewhiskey on the floor. He clicked his tongue and vanished them.

"Speaking of last night, where were you? I waited around four hours for you." Harry asked.

Draco cleared his throat. "I was working overtime at the office. Something major came up last minute. I'm sorry Harry. I'll make it up to you. Tonight?"

"No." harry said shortly, turning around.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Okay, I'll just say it. Are you cheating on me?" Harry sighed and let out a sad laugh. "Fuck, I sound like a sorry teenage girl."

Draco stared incredulously, mouth agape. "How could you even think that, Potter? We've been dating for two years, like fuck I would just throw that away like it was nothing."

"Oh, so now we're back to surnames, are we? Well, _Malfoy_ , give me one reason to think that you're not screwing around on the side."

"Because-,"

"Draco, you've been sneaking around for months. I feel like I have to tip-toe around you so that we don't start a yelling match. You never even come over anymore, and whenever I try to visit _you,_ you shoo me out of your flat. You're hiding something Draco. Why else would you stand me up? You hardly ever tell me you love me." Harry sighed, "I just want you to _talk_ to me. _Talk to me Draco_."

Draco sat on the couch and patted the seat beside him. "Let's talk then."

…

"Draco," Harry panted, sweat glistening across his forehead, "I need to go to work."

Draco sighed and turned on his side to face his boyfriend. "Do you have to?" he whined.

Harry laughed, and brushed some hair out of Draco's eyes. "Yes."

Draco sat up, and winced. "Fuck, you really took it out on me time didn't you." Draco said, as he watched Harry get dressed. "You've got a nice arse."

Harry finished putting on his Auror robes and looked at his watch. "I'm nearly late. I've gotta run. Love you."

Draco stayed silent, but smiled at Harry as he left. Draco sighed and got dressed, glaring at the ugly mark on his arm.

…

Harry was sitting at his desk going through the paperwork from yesterday. The night before, while Harry was getting plastered, there had been another Death Eater raid in muggle London. The Aurors that had been on call had made it just in time to save a young boy from being murdered.

"I just mean that it's been four years since the war ended. I'm so sick of chasing around the Death Eaters. We've been battling evil since we were eleven years old, Harry! When can we stop and just, live normal lives?"

Harry shifted through his paper work, absentmindedly signing and initialing where he needed to. "Ron, we're Aurors. We get _paid_ to fight evil. If you were so sick of it, why did you join the corps?"

"I don't know mate," Ron sighed, tossing a ball of paper into the bin beside Harry's desk.

"Good afternoon!" Hermione said, her arms full of books and paperwork. She slammed it all on Harry's desk, kissed him on the cheek, Ron on the mouth, and sat down in her desk across from theirs. "I am up to my ears in paper work. You would not believe the amount I have, from just S.P.E.W. alone."

"Wonder what she wants now." Ron mumbled, earning a light glare from his girlfriend.

"I take it you want us to help you?" Harry asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his feet up.

"Will you ever learn that you should wear your shoes in the workplace?" Hermione started ruffling through her papers. "A-ha! Harry, can you fill this out for me?" Harry held out his hand, looking at his best friend in annoyance. "And Ron, this one is for you."

The two men grumbled while Hermione filled out her own. "Hey, Harry, how is Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed, "I don't know. He's still being really weird. He swore he wasn't cheating on me. Said he would take Veritaserum. He got up to brew it even."

"Harry, I tried to tell you that." Hermione said.

"I know, Hermione, but what am I supposed to think? I hardly see the man."

"Maybe he's been shopping." Ron wagged an eyebrow.

"For what exactly?" Harry sighed. "What would he be shopping for that would make him so strange?"

"Oh, Harry you really are thick. Ron is saying that Draco could be searching for a ring. For you. To propose." She added at his blank expression.

A blush rose to Harry's face, and he sputtered a bit. "That's ridiculous Hermione. Come off it." He cleared his throat and got back to the paperwork.

An alarm sounded, startling the three friends. Ron jumped up and grabbed his robe, Hermione quickly transfigured her kitten heels into more practical shoes, while Harry was trying to put on his own.

"And this, Harry, is why you wear your shoes!" was met with a "Bugger off 'Mione!"

The three of them ran to the rendezvous point within the DMLE to be briefed before they arrived at the raid. Kingsly Shacklebolt, the current Minster of Magic, was standing there with the head of the Auror Department, Gawain Robards.

"We've just received intel of another Death Eater attack. They're attacking Westminster in Muggle London. We believe that they want to make another a big blow with a "terrorist attack" and leave an impression. They'll be there in 20 minutes. Go undercover."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated quickly to Westminster. Posing as muggles to avoid suspicion and panic. It would not do well to appear in robes similar to those of the new born terrorists.

"Blimey, these clothes are so strange. There are so many pockets." Ron said, adjusting his t-shirt. He still wasn't use to new styles of the muggles (which consisted of cargo pants and sequin tops, or overly large pants).

"Ron, shush." Hermione said, looking at her watch, "We have 15 minutes."

"Damn, I'm hungry. Hey, let's go grab a cuppa in the-" Harry was cut off by a loud crack, "Never mind." He said, releasing his wand from its holster.

Loud resounding booms echoed and Hermione winced at the noise, shooting a stunning spell at the Death Eater in front of her.

Harry was currently fighting two of them alongside Ron and Harry dodged a spell that came from behind. "You okay if I leave you, mate?"

"Yeah!" Ron said, casting a full body bind on one of them.

Harry had turned to face his new opponent and he raised his wand, ready to strike. His opponent just stared at him, unmoving. Harry quirked an eyebrow, and casted a disarming charm. The person dodged, only moving his wand to cast a Protego charm from Harry's stinging hex.

A loud shout distracted Harry for a millisecond to long, and as Harry focused again he could see that the person was running in the opposite direction toward the apparation point.

"I don't think so!" Harry said, shooting a body bind and missing. The Death Eater turned and looked at Harry almost longingly before apparating out.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed.

…

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the scene of the crime in the capable hands of the cleanup crew. Memory charms were never Ron or Harry's strong suit.

"How many losses?" Robards asked the three as they entered the Auror offices.

"We didn't lose anyone on our side. We captured three culprits, one was killed, and two muggles lost their lives. One of Garmons men, Tritter I believe, has been sent to St Mungo's for burn treatment." Harry said, reading from the report paper he had finished before they left.

Robards clicked his tongue. "Granger, Weasley, you two may go home early today. Potter, come with me, I have some things to discuss."

Harry sat down in the chair across from his boss's desk, and helped himself to a biscuit. "Am I in trouble sir?" He asked.

"Hardly, my boy!" Robards laughed, "Actually, the complete opposite of trouble. You see, since Longbottom left the corps those few months back, I've been watching you more carefully. You show such a talent for fighting evil."

"Well, I've been doing it since I was one after all, sir."

"True, true. Anyhow, I don't want to beat around the bush. You show a great talent, you've only been here for two years and you've surpassed some of our best men. Potter, I would like to give you a promotion. You, Harry Potter, will be my second in command. You will be Commander Potter of the Auror office. You'll have your own office as well, Office 23. Your name has been put up already. You will be getting quite the pay raise as well."

Harry gaped at the man in front of him. "You're joking, right?"

"Of course not!"

"But I'm only twenty two years old!"

"And you've been fighting evil since you were one, as you pointed out. Look, I've already drawn the paperwork up. All that you have to do is read the manual on what your job will consist of. You get to pick a partner obviously."

"And my partner, they get promoted as well?"

"If you choose someone of lower rank, yes."

"Can I have two?"

Robards laughed loudly, "Here are Granger and Weasley's paperwork for them as well. I knew you would pick them. I will inform them of their promotions tomorrow. You are free to go. You can, of course, stay and move offices if you wish. You are still on the clock after all."

Harry shook the man's hand, took the manual, and walked to his desk. He conjured a box and began to fill it with the contents of his desk. He smiled at the pictures. One had him, Hermione, and Ron laughing at something or other, Harry didn't quite remember, but it was one of his favorite pictures. Beside that was a picture of Ginny Weasley in her Holly Head Harpies uniform standing next to Harry, with an autograph on the bottom reading "This is weird. Love, Ginny Weasley, xoxo." The last picture on his desk was of him and Draco. It was a recent picture from this past Christmas, their second together. The two were huddled together and you could see their breath. Harry looked at Draco like he was the sun, and to Harry, he was.

Harry carefully packed these precious photos, being extra cautious with the picture of him and Draco, and picked up the box. He patted the desk lightly, and walked to his new office.

…

"Hello, Harry." Draco said, kissing Harry lightly on the lips. In his arms he held a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolate frogs, Harry's favorite.

"I'm sorry that I missed our date last night. Again." He said.

Harry sighed. "It's okay. Hey, I've got some big news to tell you!" Draco raised an eyebrow, "I got promoted! I'm Commander Potter!"

"That's great! You've got to be the youngest in-"

"A century!" Said Harry, eerily reminded of his first year of Hogwarts.

"Harry, this is wonderful news. We'll celebrate tonight. Go put on some nice clothes. These ones are terrible."

"They're just my work robes, Malfoy."

"Go put on your finest muggle suit, I'll meet you in ten minutes at my flat."

"Yes, sir." Harry saluted and walked into the kitchen first, to put the roses in a vase.

Draco sighed as he watched Harry leave the room.

…

Harry apparated into Draco's front room, ten minutes late. "Sorry I'm late, Draco. I took a shower first. I was smelly."

"Not like that's unusual, Potter."

"Har Har. We had a huge raid today. We nearly lost some of our own."

"Oh really?" Draco turned around to grab his wand holster.

"Yeah. One of the worst I've been at in a while. It was almost as if the war had started up again. I swear Draco. Voldemort has been dead for four years now, and his cronies are still fighting for 'blood purity' or whatever bullshit they claim."

Draco still hadn't turned back around to face Harry, who sighed. "Sorry, I'm talking about work again. Anyway, where are you taking me?"

"I bought you that suit."

"Yes, you did," Harry laughed, "and it's the finest muggle suit that I own. The blazer alone is more than my most expensive pair of dress robes."

"Yes well, I only wear the best. It's only fitting my partner does as well."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Partner, Draco, really? We've been dating for nearly three years. You can call me your boyfriend. Ron is my partner."

"Yes, yes, of course. Come on _boyfriend_." Draco scowled.

"See it wasn't that hard was it?"

The two arrived at Draco's favorite restaurant, Alain Ducasse's only restaurant in London. The two sat at their usual table in the center of the room, which was surrounded by shimmering fiber optics. You could see out if you wanted, but no one could see in.

The waiter served them their usual wine, and took their order.

"I would love to have the seared duck." Draco said politely.

"I'll take the beef fillet, thanks." Harry said less politely, earning a glare from Draco.

"What? I grew up under the stairs Draco, just because you're so well mannered."

"Yes, well." Draco sniffed, tasting his wine. "It's detestible." Harry rolled his eyes affectionately.

"I love you, Draco."

"You too, Harry."

…

The next morning Harry was filling out his part of paperwork to promote Ron and Hermione to "assistants to the Commander". "This is the strangest thing." He said, "Being a boss is harder than I thought."

"You're hardly a boss, Harry." Hermione said, handing him an office warming gift.

"I'm _your_ boss 'Mione." He said cheekily, earning a glare.

"That's from both Ron and I. Harry, you'll never guess what happened last night." She paused, continuing when he waved his hand to indicate he was listening. "Ron proposed."

"And did you like the ring?"

"What?"

"The ring, 'Mione. I helped pick it out." He smiled, standing up to give her a hug,

"I-Well, Yes, it's beautiful, Harry. Thank you."

Harry chuckled, "Don't thank me, it's not me you're marrying."

"You're the first one I've told. I've not even told my parents yet."

"I'm glad I'm so special."

"Really, Harry, you are. You're my best friend. I love you." She said, throwing her arms around him.

"I love you too, Hermione." The two smiled at each other, and let go, only to be startled by a flying memo from Kingsly. "Shit. Go grab your robes. I'm calling a meeting. My first one as Commander Potter."

Harry waited at the rendezvous point after he had sounded the alarm. Kingsly had sent him a memo telling him that since Robards was out of town, and Harry was commander he had to lead the team to another Raid.

He cleared his throat as his co-workers (employees?) gathered around him. "Hey guys. Uhm, this is really new to me." He laughed nervously, earning a thumbs up from Ron and gaining some confidence, "Right. We've got information on another Death Eater attack. This one is actually going to be in Diagon Alley. Richards, I need you and your team out on this, same to you Garmons. My team and I will lead, and the rest of you be ready to be called for backup."

Harry stepped down and received a slap on the back from Ron. "Good Job, Boss!" he said.

"Please don't call me that."

…

The cold February wind was biting and Harry was in the shadows, waiting for the Death Eaters to show up. Ron was on the other side, and Hermione was working with one of Garmon's men to erect the wards.

"They're due to arrive in three…two…one." The same moment Harry said this, loud cracks were heard all around the alley.

Harry stepped out into battle, immediately meeting a mask he knew well. "Avery!" He shouted, grabbing his attention. "Expelliarmus!" the wand shot from Avery's hand and into his own, causing Avery to try to flee and failing; Hermione and Dillian had placed the anti-apparation wards immediately after the Death Eaters had arrived.

"I hope the rest are this easy." Harry muttered, binding Avery's arms together and placing him under arrest by giving him a timed port key straight to a holding cell. He'd worry about the paperwork later.

Harry ran and began to battle again. His new Commander Auror robes, which were green, suddenly caught on fire. Putting it out, he turned to face the perpetrator, who was just standing still. "This guy again?" he asked himself. He pushed the backup button on his badge, and began to chase the strange Death Eater, who had ran as soon as he realized he couldn't apparate out.

Harry casted a disarming charm, hitting its mark. Both his and the new wand, however, toppled out of his hand after his opponent had turned around and threw a punch. It missed Harry's face, but he wasn't going to just let this criminal off. He threw his own punch, followed by a kick to the shin. His opponent only seemed to block, not throwing anymore punches after the initial one.

"Fight back!" Harry yelled, throwing another punch, which barely missed.

Harry landed a punch on his opponent's face causing the man to bend over and clutch at the mask.

Harry grappled at the man's robes, pulling him up to toss another punch. He stopped his punch midair, however, as the mask fell completely off of the other man's face. In front of him stood his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Tears were streaming down both men's faces.

Loud cracks that signaled the apparation wards had fallen broke the two apart. Harry reached for his wand on the ground as quickly as he could, as Draco did the same. Harry turned to point his wand at Draco, but was met with only a loud crack. He stared in shock at the spot his boyfriend had just vanished from.

…

The first thing Harry did after he finished at Diagon Alley was go to his own home and change the wards. He asked Ginny to be his secret keeper, who was more than happy to help, though she wasn't sure why he didn't just ask Draco.

The second thing Harry did was throw things. Everything that Draco owned or had gifted Harry was thrown away and broken. Harry stomped throughout his house, cussing and exchanging insults with Walburga Black.

The third thing Harry did was cry.

…

"Harry, you need to turn him in." Hermione said. "You're an Auror. You can't let that go.

"You turn him in Hermione."

"Harry I _can't._ I have no proof. Of course, I believe you, but I didn't see him, nobody did. As far as I know, he's an outstanding citizen. _You need to turn him in."_

"Look, Hermione. I know that I need to turn him in okay, I know that he is breaking the law by being involved in the Death Eater raids. For all I know he's been murdering people or torturing them. I know that this is wrong, I know that Hermione. But I can't turn him in!"

"And why not!?"

"Because I love him Hermione! I love him. I don't want him to go to prison. I love him, Hermione." Harry let out a sob and he buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, Harry."

…

A week passed. The week turned into a month, and the month turned into years, and Harry was the happiest he had been in a long time. Or at least, that's what everyone thought.

Although he had thrown out almost everything that reminded him of Draco, he couldn't bring himself to throw out the picture of them together on their first Christmas as a couple. Every once in a while he would pull the picture out and stare at it for a while. He looked so young, having been only nineteen years old when the picture was taken.

Seven years had passed since he'd found out that Draco had never changed his ways and was still an active Death Eater participating in raids.

The first three months were spent in solitude, with a bottle of firewhisky. Hermione had finally had enough. She dressed him up, told him to get his act together, and set him up on a date with his former classmate, Daphne Greengrass. The date went well, and it ended in Harry getting laid, and Daphne getting pregnant. The two dated for a while, and Harry even proposed, wanting to be a gentleman. Daphne eventually called the wedding off, which they were both grateful for, and eloped with Blaise Zabini.

Harry was a great father, and loved it more than anything. He loved everything that came with being a parent; the late nights, the throw up, the poop, the tears, the hair pulling, and the broken glasses (which were eventually switched out for a pair of thin square frames with an unbreakable charm on them). But he also loved the cuddles, and the hugs. The toothless smiles, and the slobbery kisses. Harry's life revolved around two little boys.

When Andromeda had taken ill, Harry had taken full responsibility and custody of his godson Teddy Lupin, who was then only four years old. The adjustment was a hard one. Teddy had left the home he had grown up in for a home that was dark and dreary. Teddy, of course, loved his godfather, it was just hard for the four year old to understand that his grandmother was too ill to take care of him.

Of course, as soon as Teddy had adjusted, on February 19th, 2003, Daphne had given birth to Liam Hagrid Potter, a little boy who suddenly took away all of Harry's attention.

The first year with the new baby was even harder for Teddy to adjust to. He was told that he was an older brother, and that he would be getting a new mommy (if he wanted to call Daphne mom), and his godfather (Teddy called him Dad) wasn't giving him his full attention. Daphne and Harry always made it a point that Teddy knew who his biological parents were. Teddy knew his parents died fighting a cause, and he loved them.

Of course, as soon as Teddy adjusted to a little brother and a new mom (he called Daphne "Mama Daph," which made her immensely happy.) Harry broke the news that he and Daphne would not be getting married that May. Teddy stayed in his room for 24 hours without coming out.

Daphne, of course, was still a part of Teddy's life, loving the young boy as if he was her own. The two had a long conversation one day after Teddy stopped throwing his fit.

"Just because I can't love your father like a wife is supposed to, doesn't mean I don't love him Teddy, you must understand. And just because I'm not going to marry your father does not mean that I don't love _you."_ The two shared a long hug, and went to the zoo together. ("Make sure you wear a hat, Teddy! I don't want your hair turning into cheetah print again!")

The first half of 2004 (the second year Harry spent away from Draco) was relatively peaceful. Daphne and he had never been on bad terms. The two stayed close friends, and Harry was even good friends with Blaise, even going so far as to experiment with the couple (ultimately Daphne decided that having sex with your ex-fiancé and your current husband, if exciting and pleasurable, was a bit strange). Daphne and Harry had of course come to a fair agreement about their son, and Teddy who wanted to be involved as well. They both spent weekdays with Harry, where Teddy went to muggle school and Harry and Daphne decided that Liam would go as well when he was old enough, and weekends with Daphne and Blaise. The three adults spent all of the major holidays together with the children. It was nice for Harry because he had a babysitter he didn't have to pay if he got called out to work.

Which happened fairly often. He worked his regular hours, and immense hours of overtime. He spent his nights away from his kids chasing bad guys and conquering evil, as Teddy would say.

Ever since the incident, Harry hadn't heard from or seen Draco. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the earth, though Harry later found out from Daphne that he was in France, living the high life with his new wife Astoria Greengrass. Harry had never turned Draco in to the Ministry. He couldn't bear to see the love of his life in Azkaban. He just couldn't do it, and since Draco had given him no other reason to, he let it be.

The second half of 2004 was chaotic. He spent it trying to convince Molly and Arthur that he and Ginny did _not_ need to get married. Harry, it seems, was prone to drunken nights of bad judgment.

Harry and Ginny had made a mutual agreement. They were what muggles called "friends with benefits," and what wizards called "wand wigglers." One of these nights, he and Ginny had more than their fair share of alcohol, forgetting the necessary spells to keep conception at a -1% chance. Three months later in June, the two announced the pregnancy to the Weasley's. That night, Harry left with a black eye from George, a bloody lip from Ron, and a broken nose from Charlie. (Charlie had given the broken nose not because Harry knocked his sister up, but because he thought that they couldn't be wand wigglers anymore.)

On March 13th, 2005, Ginny gave birth to James Sirius Potter, her first child. He had Ginny's brown eyes, and auburn colored hair. Daphne was named the Godmother (Hermione was less than pleased at first).

Harry and Ginny never did marry, but they lived together, buying a house in St. Ottery Catchpole, raising Teddy, Liam, and James.

Molly hated this arrangement. She didn't understand why the two wouldn't just get married and make it _official_.

"Harry, Dear," she would say at almost every gathering, "when is a good time for you to go shopping for a ring? Of course, I have my grandmother's ring that Ginny has always _adored_." Harry was always grateful that he had a baby to distract him. James would always cry at the opportune moment to save Harry or Ginny from this conversation. (Harry later found out that Teddy would pinch the baby to get them out of this.)

2006 was met with Ron and Hermione's first child, Rose Weasley. Harry was named Godfather, to which he said yes.

"Only under the condition that you two don't kill over. I already have three kids to raise."

"Four!" Ginny had called from the kitchen, causing Hermione to squeal quietly. Harry handed Rose to Ron, and promptly fainted.

August 1st, that same year, Ginny gave birth to Albus Severus Potter, naming Ron and Hermione the Godparents. Albus was born with no hair and foggy grey eyes, so it wasn't until he was older that everyone realized he was the carbon copy of Harry.

On May 2nd, 2007, the anniversary of Voldemort's fall, Harry was named Head of the Auror office. Life was great, and Harry had almost forgotten Draco.

Though Harry never really forgot about Draco. How could he, when he still dreamt of him? When he would lie with another all he could think about was the love of his life, and the betrayal he had felt, the months he spent in a drunken stupor. The touch of his hands. The softness of his hair. The rare smile. The nights where they would lay in bed for hours, just talking.

Everything.

Whenever Harry would think about him he would pull that picture out. The one of them on their first Christmas together. The one where the snow was falling, and Harry was wearing Draco's Slytherin scarf. The happiness could be seen in Harry's eyes. It was the first night Draco had told Harry that he loved him.

"You know," He told Daphne one day at the park, "I can count on my fingers the amount of times he told me he loved me." Daphne responded by patting his hand. The two were interrupted by Liam pulling Harry to the playground, effectively ending Harry's thoughts.

March 4th, 2009, Harry and Ginny received news of another baby. They were ecstatic, until Molly began pestering them about marriage again.

"I swear Harry, you'd think that she would leave you alone now." Hermione said, nursing the sixth month old baby Hugo. "It's been how many years that you've lived together?"

"Nearly six," He said, bouncing Rose, his goddaughter, on his knee.

"Good lord, Harry. Why haven't you gotten married? You have two kids together, three soon, and you're raising two more with her." Ron said through a mouthful of pudding.

"Ron, we've been over this. I love Ginny, but not like that. She's like..."

"I swear to God, if you say sister I'll kick your ass."

"God no, Ron!" Harry coughed, "Not to be rude, but I sleep with your sister every night. She's wonderful by the way. I'd be a pervert if I thought of her like that. I love her, just not the way a husband should love a wife. It was the same with Daphne. We fit, but we don't _fit._ "

March 6th, 2009, proved to be one of the hardest days of Harry's life.

"I'm sorry, what does that mean?" Ginny had asked the Healer.

Harry sat quietly. Having grown up in the muggle world, he knew what the word was. He just didn't know what the stage four part meant.

The healer sighed. "Ms. Weasley, this sickness is so very rare in the wizarding world since our cells work differently with our magic. I've already had my secretary make an appointment at a muggle office for you."

So, on the next Monday, March 9th, the two left Teddy and Liam with Daphne and Blaise for an extra day, and took Albus and James to Ron and Hermione's.

"Ms. Weasley. The illness you have is Breast Cancer." The Doctor finished the examination and Harry helped Ginny tie her gown up in the back. "Cancer is the abnormal production of cells in the body that form a mass. Sometimes the masses are benign, and we don't worry about them. Your masses, as diagnosed at St. Mungo's, are cancerous. Now, for my records, I do have to have you take these tests. Of course, you don't have to, but it is recommended so we can help you to the best of our ability."

"This is all so strange." She said, "I'm scared Harry. Tell me it will all be okay."

Harry just gripped her hand harder. He couldn't lie to her. He knew that cancer was deadly.

"Ms. Weasley. We've encountered a problem. It seems you are pregnant?"

"Yes." She smiled, her hand automatically going to her abdomen.

The doctor frowned. "Well, the treatment for cancer is awfully dangerous. You see, had you been in your second or third trimester I would sign you up for the chemotherapy and radiation. However, since you are only three months along, we strongly advise against it."

"Okay." She said.

"Ms. Weasley, you have to understand that your cancer is in stage four, the most dangerous stage. We still have a small chance of shrinking it enough to operate, but to do this we have to do chemotherapy."

"And I can't because I'm pregnant, right? That's okay." She said, "I'll be okay."

The doctor looked at Harry, who had sad eyes. "Ms. Weasley, we advise that you terminate the pregnancy."

"No." she said firmly.

"Gin, think about-"

"No, Harry Potter, you think about it. I am not as important as this baby. If I have to lose my life so this baby can live, then that's fine. I just feel like this baby is special. I feel like I have to deliver it."

Harry stared at his, well, whatever she was, and nodded his head. "Okay. I'm with you."

"Okay, if that is your choice, I need you to sign these papers. The only things we can do will make you comfortable until the baby is far enough along to start the treatment."

Harry took a lot of time off of work. He had to, what with Ginny growing weaker and weaker. She was seven months along and the chemotherapy wasn't working. The cancer was spreading into Ginny's lymph nodes and lungs. She couldn't take care of the kids anymore, so when Harry was at work, Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, Angelina or Molly stepped in and helped.

Harry spent most of his nights holding Ginny while they both cried.

On October 15th, 2009, Ginny delivered a little girl named Lily Luna Potter.

"Muggle delivery's hurt a lot more." Ginny had laughed weakly. They had been advised to deliver in a muggle hospital to prevent any complications. The doctor was a very nice man who was both a trained healer and muggle doctor.

Harry smiled, but it left his face as the doctor came into the room empty handed. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, we noticed something about Lily when we were cleaning her up. We've decided to keep her for a few hours to make sure she's healthy.

She wasn't, not really at least.

Lily Luna Potter was handed to her mother on October 16th for the first time, and a picture was taken of Harry and Ginny with her. Tears were streaming down Ginny's face, because she knew that this would be the only time she would hold her baby girl. She was crying because she was dying, because she was happy, because she loved Harry, and because Lily Luna Potter had been diagnosed with Down Syndrome, another extremely rare condition among Wizard kind.

"She's beautiful." Harry had said, cooing at her. "Look at her hair, Ginny. It's the same color as yours. Blimey, Liam didn't even have this much hair!" Harry stroked her head. "Ginny?"

October 19th, 2009 was Ginny Weasley's funeral.

…

Losing Ginny was the third hardest thing Harry had ever done.

He had faced evil mad men, the man who killed his parents, escaped convicts, casted the Cruciatus, been under the Cruciatus curse. Harry had lost Remus and Sirius, and Dumbledore. Harry had left the love of his life. Harry Potter had not led an easy life, and yet, losing Ginny was still the one of hardest things he had done. He was left alone to raise five small children. He was left with a hole in his heart where his best friend should be. He loved Ginny. They had three children together, and she had stepped in as an amazing step-mother to Harry's two other children.

The second hardest thing Harry had done was be a single father.

…

 _ **July 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2010**_

Harry sat in his office and scrubbed his face.

"Blimey, I'm exhausted."

"I come bearing coffee!" Ron said, handing Harry a tall cup of black coffee.

"Thank God." Harry said, downing half the cup in one gulp.

"How're the kids?" Ron asked, kicking his feet up on Harry's desk.

Harry did the same, "Teddy has been pestering me to take him shopping for three weeks. It was far too early before, but I'm taking him tomorrow. Did you know that the book Hermione wrote is in the curriculum?" Ron shook his head, immediately sending Hermione a memo, "Liam is throwing fits worse than I've ever seen before. I never knew that a seven year old could cry as much as he does. He really doesn't want Teddy to leave. Jamie doesn't understand that Teddy is leaving, Al turned the pancakes into flames this morning and Daphne was furious. Lily," he sighed, "Lily has another ear infection and she can't sleep so she's fussy all of the time. The doctor said that the reason why is because she wakes up and can't breathe. Her tongue falls back into her throat, and it's called obstructive sleep apnea. I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow as well."

"She's such a happy baby." Ron said, looking at the latest picture of her on Harry's desk. "You would never be able to tell."

Harry smiled. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

…

"Edward Remus Lupin, stop running in the house! And Liam! Stop crying, you're coming with us today! Daphne! Please, can you get Jamie and Al dressed?"

"I want Mum!" Liam cried.

"Liam!" Daphne snapped, picking Albus up, and grabbing James's hand.

Harry turned his attention to the fussing infant in his arms. "Hey, baby." He said, kissing her long hair.

Lily laughed, her mood changing at the attention, and hit Harry on the nose with her hand. "You're happy today. Good. You won't be soon though. The nice doctor man is going to check your cute little ears and your cute little eyes." Harry cooed at his little girl, who smiled in return.

Harry finished dressing Lily and put her glasses on. "She's so cute with her glasses, Dad." Liam said.

"She's cute all the time, but you're right Liam, she is. Will you hand me that barrette?" Lily looked amazing with her long hair pulled in to pigtails.

"Sometimes I watch you with your children, and I wish I had married you." Daphne said from the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ha ha." Harry said, strapping Lily into her car seat (Harry had bought a car when Albus was born, and Lily hated apparating so they used it a lot).

"I'm serious." She said.

"Yeah well, sometimes I watch you with my kids and I wish I had married you. You are beautiful you know." Harry said, leaning in close to Daphne.

"Hey, that's my wife. We stopped all the kinky stuff a long time ago." Blaise joked.

"I'm open to trying again." Harry said seriously.

"Me too." Daphne said, pecking Harry on the cheek. "Ready for a couple hours with the terrors, Blaise?"

"What? I thought we were shopping for Teddy's school supplies today? All of us." Blaise loved the kids, but he wasn't particularly good at babysitting.

"We are, I just need you guys to watch those four for me for a couple hours. Lily has a doctor's appointment today at her specialist. I usually just take them with me, but this is different. It's not just a regular checkup."

"Ah." Blaise said.

"We'll meet you at three?"

"Yep." Harry said.

"Dad! Can I come with you?" Liam asked, alligator tears building in his eyes.

Harry finished strapping the car seat into the car and turned to crouch to Liam's height. "Liam, we talked about this. You and Mom are going to go out with your brothers. Sis and I have to go see a special doctor, and I need to focus on her for a couple hours okay?" Harry hugged Liam tightly, wiping the tears on his tie.

"Daddy!" Albus and James ran to Harry and started crying, begging him not to leave. Harry sighed.

"Hey, Mama Daph, can we go see grandma?" Teddy asked.

"I suppose. Go grab your letter so you can show her." Teddy nodded and ran back into the house, his hair turning bright red. "Jamie, Al, look! Look at the owl go!" Daphne said, pointing at Reginald, Harry's owl, to distract the two boys. She picked them up in her arms, and they marveled at the bird. "Go." She mouthed.

Harry did, and soon enough he was at the specialist's office in downtown London. "Lily." He said, picking her up, "Please stop crying." He desperately tried to distract the baby, whose good mood had only lasted about thirty seconds into the car ride. He bounced her as he walked into the office, smiling at Carolyn the Secretary, who blushed. (Harry might have bedded her once or twice in the past.)

Inside the office were other crying children, ranging from ages 0-12. Harry spied another figure and sat beside him.

"Heya Harry." The muggle man said, bouncing his son on his knee. "Rough day?"

"More like rough month. She's had ear infections the whole lot of it, and her sleep apnea is starting again."

"I'm sorry." The man said, putting a hand on Harry's knee.

Harry smiled at him. "It's okay, Austin. It's not your fault. She's a trooper." Harry looked at the now sleeping beauty on his shoulder

"Are you free tonight? My mom is in town and offered to babysit so I could go 'find a nice male friend and blow off some steam.'"

"As much as I would love to help you blow off some steam, and maybe have you blow off _my_ steam, I have prior engagements. My oldest son is school shopping today."

"Another time then?"

"Of course." Harry said, kissing Austin lightly on the cheek.

Loud wails were heard from the entrance, which of course wasn't unheard of in this clinic.

"Daddy!" The voice of a small boy wailed, "I want-want toy!"

Harry froze. "I know you do, Scorpius, but we need to have you get a checkup first."

Harry turned and standing in the entrance of the specialists' office was none other than Draco Malfoy, with a small boy who clearly had Down syndrome in his arms.

"Harry?" Austin said, recapturing Harry's attention. Harry was extremely aware of his ex-boyfriend's presence in the clinic, who was now currently seated right beside Harry. _Did he do this on purpose?_ Harry thought. _No, there are no other seats. Does he even realize that it's me?_

The boy screamed at the top if his lungs, earning a tired sigh from his father and waking up the sleeping Lily, who met the cries with louder ones.

"Shh, shh, Lily, it's okay baby, it's okay." Harry cooed, rocking her back and forth.

'I'm so-" Draco had started to apologize but stopped when he realized exactly who was seated right beside him.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted politely, coming to his senses.

"Harry." Draco said, "Small world, eh?"

Harry let out a harsh snort.

"Harry, who is this?" Austin said.

"Oh sorry. Austin, this is -ahem- my ex-boyfriend Draco Malfoy and his son, I'm assuming. Draco, this is my-," Harry hesitated on his next words, "This is my boyfriend Austin Malark and his son Foster."

"Pleasure." Austin said kind of harshly.

"Pleasure is all mine." Draco said, equally as harsh.

"Potter!" The nurse called.

"That's me!" Harry said stupidly, picking up a playing Lily from the ground. He wasn't too sure when he had placed her down.

…

"And then, and then, Mom shot fire from her wand to light the chocolate stick. Isn't that amazing Dad?" Liam said, out of breath.

"Daddy!" James said, throwing a sock at Albus, who caught it on fire.

"Daddy, halp!" Albus said, pushing past James to try and get attention from his Dad.

"Dad!? Have you seen my wand?!" Teddy called from the banister.

"Da!" Lily cooed, holding her arms up to be held.

Harry's head was pounding. "Your mom is pretty cool, isn't she Liam? James, stop throwing your socks, I just bought you those. Albus, I've not forgotten you, don't worry. Have you checked your pocket?!" Harry called loudly to Teddy.

"No..!" a rustling was heard, "Found it, thanks Dad!"

"Da!" Lily called again, a bit more forcefully this time.

"Yes, princess?"

"Da!" She said happily.

Harry turned back around to the pot of mac n cheese, and cussed when it started smoking. Being a single father was hard.

"Okay, we're eating out. Who wants McDonalds?"

…

"Jamie! Finish your chicken before you go play. Albus, no!" Harry said quickly setting Lily down to put the small fire out with his shoe. "Liam, have you finished your hamburger?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and play then. Take your shoes off. Please watch Al, make sure he doesn't set anyone on fire."

"Aye Aye, Commander Dad!"

"Teddy, you can go play. You're still young enough if you want. Of course, if you're too cool, feel free to watch Lils, and I'll go play."

Teddy immediately shot out of his seat, toeing his shoes off and putting them in the cubby. "Al, have some water!"

"Care if I join you?"

"Draco? What are you doing here?"

"Gaining sustenance and feeding my child. Care if I join?"

Harry cleared his throat, "No, go ahead."

"Scorpius, this is one of my friends. Say hello."

"Hewwo." The child said.

"Hello, my name is Harry, and this is my daughter Lily. How old are you?"

"He's four." Draco smiled at his son, who sat quietly and ate his chips. "He's rarely this quiet. How old is she?"

"She's nine months old. I'm surprised to see you here, Draco. Draco Malfoy, in a muggle McDonalds? Hell hath frozen."

Draco glared at Harry, "Well I was in town and decided that I was starving. Scorpius nearly had a fit when he saw the playground."

"Dad! Guess what?!"

"What Liam?"

"Teddy got really mad and turned his hair pink in front of some muggle kid. His mom doesn't believe him though."

"Liam, shh. We are in public. Tell Ted that if he can't control himself, we're going home. Are Jamie and Al okay?"

"Sorry, yeah. Oh, sorry." Liam said, noticing Draco. "What? Does he have downs too? I've never met another person with downs!"

"Liam! Apologize."

"No, he's okay, I know he doesn't mean to be crass. Scorpius, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Hi." The young boy said shyly, stuffing another fry in his mouth.

"Want to come play with us? I have a little brother who is about your age too." Liam grabbed Scorpius's hand, and dragged him away from the two adults and the baby.

"Liam! Watch him! Make sure he doesn't get hurt!" Harry called.

"So, you've reproduced a lot more than the little one then?"

Harry was uncomfortable. He hadn't seen this man in years. He wasn't mad anymore. When Harry had been promoted to Head of the Office, he had found out that all of the tips about the raids were coming from none other than Draco, but it was strange, seeing your love sitting beside you. It was strange having yours and someone else's baby in your arms while you made idle chit chat with an ex-boyfriend you hadn't seen in seven years. It was strange to have all of his feelings come rushing back to him. It was strange to be in love with the man beside him.

"I adopted Teddy the summer of 2002, and Daphne and I became somewhat of an item around the same time. We had Liam in 2003."

"And you two are still together?"

"God no, she's with Blaise. The other three are Ginny's and mine."

"Ah," Draco said, "I'm sorry about your loss. I heard about it."

Harry fed Lily a little bit of his ice cream, "Thank you, Draco. It's been nine months since we lost her. We were never together you know. Our relationship was strictly sexual and raising our children. She was what she called 'Aromatic.'"

"What does that mean?"

"She didn't experience romantic feelings. I don't know why I'm telling you this. So, you've gone and got married then? Didn't know you were bisexual."

Draco snorted. "Hardly."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'll be honest. After you, ah. Seven years ago, I moved to France and opened a Gay bar. I met some interesting people there. Anyway, I heard through the grapevine that you and Daphne were engaged and I, uh, threw a bit of a fit. I sold the bar and moved back to London, where I ran into Astoria Greengrass. We talked, and made an agreement. We got married, and four years ago we had Scorpius." He paused to wave to the boy who was excitedly jumping up and down, "Astoria never informed Daphne, and I'm not sure she knows she's an aunt. Astoria left immediately after Scorpius was diagnosed with Downs."

"Draco."

"I was never intimate with her other than the one time it took to conceive, thank God. It does seem like I have a knack for picking out the people that like to leave me, doesn't it?" he said with his nose in the air.

Harry stared at Draco for a minute. "I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

…

Harry had broken it off with Austin, saying that he couldn't commit to someone else when his heart wasn't in it. Of course, Austin thought that Harry was still grieving over Ginny. And he was, just not in the way a widow would. He had lost one of his best friends after all.

The next Monday found Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting inside of Harry's office. Ron was on his lunch break from Weasley Wizard Wheezes, having left the corps two years ago to help George in the shop.

"Whew, it's like the old days, the three of us together. With no screaming kids."

"Except without the raging lunatic out for Harry's head." Hermione replied to her husband, causing the two to laugh. "Harry, you seem happy. Did something happen?"

Harry smiled slyly at her. "Maybe."

"Harry, did you get another girl pregnant already?"

"God, no! I don't think I could handle another kid!"

"Speaking of kids, how is Lily? Have her ear infections cleared up?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that if her tonsils were inflamed one more time they were going to take them out."

"They can do that?" Ron asked.

"Ron, I don't have my tonsils, and I'm sure Harry doesn't either."

"She's right. The Dursley's were forced to get them removed the same time Dud did."

"Muggles are so _weird._ "

"I love my kids, you know, they're my world, but man is it nice to have some peace and quiet away from them every once in a while." Harry said, putting his feet up.

"I feel you, mate." Ron said.

"I'm sure you two are expecting me to reprimand you, but I can't. I love the quiet. I haven't had quiet since Liam was born, I swear to God" She gasped, "Hey, Harry, is that the picture of you and Malfoy? It is!"

"What?" Ron said, standing up to look. Sure enough, on Harry's desk sat the picture of him and Draco on their first Christmas together. Harry had put the picture up after the meeting in McDonald's where they had made a sort of truce.

"Blimey, mate. You buggereing Malfoy again?"

"Not yet." Harry smirked.

Not yet, indeed. It was another two weeks before Harry saw Draco again.

And the next time they saw each other, it wasn't pretty.

The restaurant was silent. Two men stood across from each other, both were breathing heavily. Draco had thrown a drink at Harry, and Harry had retaliated with a bowl of soup being thrown at Draco's head.

"You just left me." Draco said quietly, "You just left. You didn't even give me a chance to explain." A sob escaped Draco as he sat back down.

"What was I supposed to do, Draco? I'm a cop! I couldn't be in a relationship with a criminal."

"I'm not a criminal, and if you had given me a chance to explain, you would have known that!"

"I know Draco, okay? I fucked up, and I'm sorry!" Harry moved around the table, and pulled Draco into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Uhm, Gentlemen." The host interrupted their moment. "I'm sorry, if you two don't settle down, we will have to ask you to leave."

"We're going. Sorry about this." Draco snapped, pulling out of Harry's arms. Draco pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and handed it to the host. "Keep the change."

Harry did the same, only putting the cash on the table. "That should cover it. Sorry about this." Harry said, grabbing his and Draco's coats. He tried to help Draco put his on, but he was met with an "I'm not a fucking child, Harry Potter." And the coat being snatched out of his hand.

Draco stormed out of the restaurant and Harry smiled sheepishly to the other people.

Harry stopped at the host's podium and whispered quietly.

"Of course, Sir. Come back anytime." Harry nodded his thanks, handed the host his muggle credit card and waited a moment.

After Harry left the restaurant, the host turned to the dining room. "The young man who just left apologizes greatly for the scene he just caused. All of your meals have been paid for."

Outside in Harry's car, Draco sat with his arms folded.

"You didn't leave?"

Draco glared at Harry. "Of course not. You still owe me ice cream. Now chop chop."

Harry chuckled lightly and started the engine. "Of course, your highness."

Later that night, the two stood on Draco's front porch.

"I'm really sorry, Draco." Harry said, grabbing the other man's hand.

"I know. I'm sorry, too. I should have told you that I was involved with the raids. I should have told you as soon as they imperioed me to make the unbreakable vow to participate. And I should have told you about me tipping the DMLE."

"We both should have done a lot of things. How did you break the vow, anyway?"

"As soon as Hamilton, the one that the vow was with, died on that raid, the vow died with him. It was like fate that it happened as soon as you found out, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry I ruined our date tonight."

"Well, Potter, just remember not to call me a liar next time, eh?"

"Next time?"

"Of course. Happy birthday, Harry."

The two shared a kiss, before loud shouts from inside Draco's house broke them apart.

"That'll be the kids." Harry laughed, opening the door for Draco, and immediately being assaulted by Albus.

"Daddy! Hi, Daddy! Guess what?!"

"What?" Harry said, picking the boy up and kissing him, only to have it wiped off.

"Scorp is my best friend!" Albus said.

"That's great!" Harry said, turning to face Draco. Harry stopped when he saw Draco start to wipe away some tears. "Draco?"

"It's just that no one has ever been friends with Scorpius. Everyone was always scared because he was different." Harry sat Albus down, and told him to go find Scorpius. Harry led Draco into the sitting room, and sat beside him on the loveseat.

"Just because he was different, Harry! Every time I ever took him to a day care center, he would leave crying because the other kids were mean to him! He's never had a friend before your kids, Harry." Draco sobbed, turning into Harry's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Scorpius will never be treated differently with my children, or me. I think that Lily has taken a shine to him. She gets really uncomfortable when any of her brothers try to hold her, but when Scorpius does, she's all smiles. My kids love Scorpius, and so do I."

"Thank you, Harry." Draco said quietly.

"Dad!" Liam shouted when he realized that Harry was home. "Mom is being mean to me again!"

"What for?"

"She put me in the corner for no reason!"

"Liam, don't be a tattle tale!" Teddy said, throwing a pillow at Liam's head.

"Hey Harry, Draco. As much as I love these children, I've got to go before I scream at them."

"What did Liam get sent to the corner for?"

Daphne looked sheepish, "Well, we made banana splits, and after we were finished, Liam decided he wanted more candy. He broke into the stash in the kitchen and distributed it amongst the other children. So uh, they're all really wired. Sorry, love you!" She kissed Harry quickly on the mouth, and hugged Draco and left.

"Fantastic." Harry said, now spying the countless amounts of candy wrappers in the bin.

"You have a very strange relationship with Daphne." Draco pointed out.

Harry laughed. "She's harmless. At least, now."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, Blaise, Daphne, and I have lived out many fantasies."

Draco sputtered. "Harry, I can't believe you. I've been with one person since we were together!"

"And I've been with countless amounts of people. I think my favorite one was Charlie. Oh, but Ginny got involved with Blaise and Daphne and I once. That was a great night."

Draco stared at Harry. "You're joking right?"

"Nope. But don't worry, I am exclusively faithful to those I'm in a relationship with."

"Good, I don't want my boyfriend sleeping around with other people. We already have enough children." Harry stared at Draco with a goofy smile on his face.

"Of course not, boyfriend." Harry said, kissing Draco on the lips.

That night was a night of new beginnings.

…

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2010**_

Harry awoke that morning to a screaming baby, and two screaming small boys.

"Draco, your kids need you."

Draco rolled over and opened his eyes. "You know, technically only one of those screaming children is my own."

Harry grumbled and left the bed, shivering as the cold air touched his exposed chest. "I'll get the boys if you get the baby?"

"Fair enough." Draco said, "Lily loves me more anyway."

Harry entered Albus's room, which Scorpius was currently taking residence in for the weekend. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong buddy?"

Albus cried louder, and Harry noticed the wet spot on the bed behind Albus. He gathered the boy in his arms and turned to Scorpius, who was clutching his blanket in his tight little fists.

"Did you have an accident to, Scorp?" The boy shook his head. Harry assumed that Albus had woken up Scorpius and scared the boy. "Come here."

Harry held both of the boys in his arms, rocking them. "Okay, Al, you better now?" the boy nodded, "Okay, go grab some new pants and some clothes for today. I'll have Dippy start a bath for you two, okay?" Dippy was the house elf that Daphne had demanded Harry take in after Ginny had passed. Dippy was paid, and she was not bound to Harry. She genuinely enjoyed work, but Hermione didn't believe it.

Albus walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of white and blue plaid shorts, and a shirt with polka dots on it. Harry just sighed, letting his children choose their own clothes meant a lot to him. He looked at the small boy still in his arms, and smiled.

"Ready to go see Ted off?"

Scorpius nodded. He didn't talk much, learning a lot later in life, but he was very expressive with his eyes.

"Okay, let's get you ready then."

"Okay, Daddy." It was so quiet that Harry almost didn't hear it, but he did. Harry's heart swelled with pride and happiness, and a smile lit his face.

He hugged the boy softly, "Do you want to pick out your clothes?"

…

"I cannot believe you let my son pick out his own clothing." Draco said, watching as Scorpius ran around with James and Liam in his bright yellow shorts and an orange shirt with a picture of a dog on it.

"Draco, it instils a sense of independence, and besides, look at how cute he is." Harry cooed at Lily, who was just waking up in Draco's arms.

"At least Scorpius looks better than Al." Draco laughed. In addition to Albus's clashing patterns, he had put on long red socks, sandals, and a fisherman's hat.

"He does, doesn't he?" Harry laughed, "I would say that it gets better as they get older, but James always picked out matching colors for some reason. It was weird when he was two and he would point to jeans and a matching shirt."

"Harry!" Rose Weasley shouted, jumping into Harry's arms and kissing him sloppily on the face.

"Heya, Rose!" Harry said, spinning the girl around in the air. "Al is playing over there if you'd like to join."

She ran over there, and immediately introduced herself to Scorpius.

("My name is Rose Weasley, and my Mommy tells me I am very smart. Will you be my friend?")

Draco, who was still shocked at how nice the other children were to his son, smiled at Hermione and Ron, who was holding a fussing Hugo.

"Draco, so nice to see you again. It was nice to talk to you at Albus's birthday."

"Indeed it was." Draco shook Ron's hand, who smiled at him.

"Teddy!"

"Mom!" he shouted, running into Daphne's waiting arms. She pestered him with kisses, and he immediately remembered where he was, pulling out of her embrace, his hair turning pink.

"Can you believe that he's going to Hogwarts?" Daphne asked, hugging Harry.

"No, I can't. I wish that Ginny were here to see it. Even more so, I wish that Remus and Tonks were here to see it."

The adults fell silent for a moment, before Scorpius came running up to Harry. "Daddy, look!"

Hermione gasped, and Draco stared at Harry, who was now looking at the rock Scorpius had found.

"Wow! Are you going to keep it?" Scorpius nodded, "Okay, let me see. I'll put it in my pocket, to make sure that it stays extra super safe, okay?" He kissed Scorpius on the head, and sent him off again.

Harry stood up and was met with stares from his friends. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, Draco."

"What are you sorry for?" Draco said, coming out of his shock, "I'm so happy that he calls you that!" Draco, who handed Lily to Daphne, grabbed Harry around the waist and left a big sloppy kiss on Harry's mouth.

"Ew!" Teddy and Liam shouted, seeing their Dad kissing someone was weird.

Draco finally pulled back, and Harry swooned. "I love you, Harry."

…

 _ **September 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **, 2017**_

Harry woke up to a screaming toddler. Groaning, he turned around to tell Draco to take care of his baby. Draco wasn't there.

Harry sat up and slipped his house shoes on, making his way to the nursery that housed Gwen Narcissa Potter. Draco and Harry had adopted her two years ago. She was born to a muggle and a Wizard on December 27th, 2015, but both of them had been drug addicts. Defying all odds, Gwen was born completely healthy, with only one underdeveloped lung. She was home within a month.

"Hey Baby, how are you?" She clapped her hands.

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" She said.

"Well, let's fix that."

Harry walked into the kitchen, and spied Albus and Scorpius sitting on the counter. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't sit on the counter. I put my food there." The two boys hopped down, Albus glaring at a snickering Liam.

"Okay, Liam, will you please grab me the pancake mix?" Liam nodded.

"Daddy, can we have chocolate chips?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course, it's your guy's day after all. Can you believe that you're going to Hogwarts?"

" _I_ can't believe they're going to Hogwarts." Teddy said. His hair today was bright purple, which was Lily's favorite color.

Lily followed Teddy into the room, carrying her stuffed dragon that Draco had given her for her 7th birthday.

"Good morning, sweetheart! Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?"

"No." She said quietly, standing in front of the picture of Draco and Harry's wedding five years previous.

 _Harry and Draco had been married on February 6_ _th_ _, 2012. It was the ten year anniversary of their break up, and Draco, loving a bit of flare, had deliberately picked the date. He never really let it go that Harry had left him without any cause other than a simple misunderstanding. Of course, during the best man speech Ron, made sure to explain to everyone the amount of drama involved in Harry's life, only to lead to marrying his schoolyard bully._

 _Daphne, who was Harry's other best man (she insisted, 'man of honor' she had said) gave a long, drunken speech aimed to Draco, that if he ever hurt Harry, she would personally castrate him. Draco simply tipped his glass to her._

 _Their honeymoon was spent in the Bahamas. Harry, much to Draco's annoyance, insisted on a 100% muggle vacation. Draco, being in love with him, agreed._

 _They spent their years married in bliss, and three years into the marriage they adopted Gwen, their seventh child. Harry insisted they would have no other children to raise. Draco insisted they would._

" _We are not having any more children Draco. We have seven. Seven children, Draco! We still have to work you know. I mean, being an unspeakable is harder work than being Head Auror, and you're telling me you want to add to your stress level?" Harry had said, Draco sniffed his nose which was in the air. "Yes."_

"Do you want a waffle then? I know they are your favorite."

"Yes." Lily said, picking at the table.

"Chocolate chips?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Lily! Are you excited for us to go to Hogwarts?" Scorpius said.

"No."

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I don't want you to leave." She replied.

"But Lily, Al and Scorp going to Hogwarts means that _you_ are one year closer to going yourself!" Liam said, giving her a hug from the side, which she pulled out of.

"Yeah, Lil! What house do you think you'll be in? What about Al and Scorp?" James piped in. "I personally think Al will be in Slytherin. I'm not too sure about Scorp though. Maybe he'll join Liam in Ravenclaw."

"I won't be in Slytherin!"

"I won't be in Ravenclaw!"

"I think so, too." Lily said, drinking from the glass of orange juice Teddy had placed in front of her.

"Why not?" Harry asked, serving the children pancakes.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin! I want to be in Gryffindor like you, Dad." Albus said.

"And I want Slytherin because dad was in Slytherin, Daddy." (Scorpius had called Harry Daddy since he was five years old. Harry was always "Dad" to everyone but Scorpius, and Draco was always "Daddy" to James, Albus, and Lily.)

"Ah, I see. Well, no matter where you get placed, we'll be proud of you. I mean, look at Teddy, He got put into Hufflepuff and he turned out alright. Kind of."

"Hey!" Teddy said, while the other kids laughed.

"Lily, you didn't answer James, what house do you think you'll be in?"

"I want Ravenclaw so I can be with Lee." She said, smiling at her older brother.

"Aw. I'm touched." He said.

"Why doesn't anyone want to be in Gryffindor because _I'm_ in Gryffindor?" James said.

"That's exactly the reason, Jamie." Scorpius said, earning a piece of pancake thrown at him.

…

Harry stood with Daphne as the Hogwarts Express left the platform. Lily was playing with Hugo, and Gwen was being coddled by Hermione.

"Can you believe it?" Daphne asked, grabbing his hand.

"No." He said softly, smiling at Blaise, who slapped him on the back.

…

That night Harry laid in bed with Lily beside him, cuddled into his arms.

…

 _Harry and Draco were fighting again, over something stupid._

 _Shouts were exchanged, and Draco stomped out of the house, having been called into work._

 _Harry later received an owl with three words that said "I love you". Harry of course replied with an apology and "I love yous."_

…

Losing Ginny had been the third hardest thing Harry had ever done.

…

" _Blunt force trauma to the spine." Harry sat, not really hearing the words. They sounded like a distant echo_

…

The second hardest thing Harry had done was be a single father.

…

" _I'm here Harry, don't worry." Daphne had said as Harry cried in her arms, the stress of everything had finally caused the man to break._

" _It just hurts, so bad." He had sobbed._

…

Lily snuggled in closer to Harry and opened her eyes.

"I miss Daddy."

Harry stared at the ceiling.

…

The first hardest thing that Harry had done was attend Draco's funeral on May 5th, 2016.


End file.
